In His Head
by alizabethianrose
Summary: Punk goes for a run to clear his head from a certain man and finds himself in a private situation, in a very public area. Punk/Colt Slash Smut One shot


**I own no one in this story, it is slash and smut. Lamentomori I hope it lives up to some of you expectations. Review if you want!**

* * *

Punk is running through his beloved city, shorts low on his hips, headphones firmly in place blocking out the world. He'd been going at it for over an hour and had no plans for stopping to lost in his own head to care that his body was tiring. His thoughts currently consumed with analyzing every relationship he has been in, how they failed, and how to fix those issues. Most of them failed due to his inability to truly commit he knew that he had trust issues and so letting some one in his heart, in his head he found incredibly difficult. Yet the one he currently wanted, the person who had him over analyzing past decisions he had already let, he already trusted beyond belief so maybe it would work. He turned into one of his favorite parks, the trails and paths followed the lake and he usually found peace here. Today he however couldn't discover the tranquility he wanted, alls he could think about is Colt. His best friend, the one person who had never let him down and the night before had kissed him. It had been brief as Colt was heading out the door and for a while Punk had wondered if the pressure of his lips had been a dream. Now after looking at all the reasons this wouldn't work he couldn't get Colt out of his head, hell the man already had a place in his heart so would it be that difficult to transition to something better, something new? Yet all these thoughts were accomplishing is remind Punk of all his shortfalls in relationships and how fast this could implode in their faces.

Hell Punk himself knew that he is a terrible boyfriend, he didn't return calls, ignored messages, only saw his partner when convenient for him. It wasn't like he didn't try he just got bored so easily and then he moved on, often times never actually breaking up with the person just moving on with his life. But with Colt it would all be different, he wouldn't be able to be his distant self, and he told Colt everything that wouldn't work if they were dating he would have to find someone else to talk too and trust enough, this was all bond to fail, yet he couldn't get the desire for another kiss, one not so brief to leave his head. Somehow he felt he would die if he never got to kiss Colt again and that was fucking with his mind.

It distracted him so much that he didn't realize that someone was following him, hell he didn't even feel them right behind him until an arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled from the path. He squirmed and the arm released allowing him to spin around. "What the hell Cabana?" He snapped this trying to calm his racing heart, not sure if it was from the run or the fact that he just had the shit scared out of him. Colt smiled at him lazily pulling the headphones from his ears.

"I've been behind you for the last little bit I tried calling out to you but you seemed to be lost in your head. I stopped by your place but noticed you weren't home so I came here knowing this is the place you always end up." Punk shrugged looking around, Colt had pulled him into a small clearing not to far from the path he could hear the occasional runner, yet it seemed isolated and the two of them seemed to be the only ones that existed at the moment.

"I wouldn't be in my head if you were not so much of a fucker. What was that last night, you kiss me fucker and then just disappear! You can't do that to someone, you can't do that to me asshole! This is never going to work, you know how bad I am at relationships..." Punk is interrupted when Colt tugs him into his body.

"Blah, blah, blah Punk you talk to much, hell you think to much. So do me a favor and shut the hell up. Before I stick something in your mouth to shut you up." Punk runs his hand along the back of his neck looking around, despite the seclusion they were still in public and if anyone saw them this close bodies touching, the dirt sheet rumors would fly. "Do you have any clue how sexy you are when you run? I demand you put more clothing on in the future, this should only be for my eyes." Punk blinks and the hand that had been rubbing the back of his neck moved to slide around the back of Colt's neck, cupping the flesh firmly he pulls the mans mouth to his own. Colt's hands immediately grab Punk's hips gripping tightly as their tongues collide, there is nothing soft in this kiss, it is a battle for dominance, all teeth clashing and tongues exploring, yet somehow it changes and Colt is gently exploring while Punk's brain finally shuts the hell up giving into the warmth of the man in front of him.

"We should go back to my place" Punk states this as Colt trails light kisses along his neck.

"Shut up Punkers" This is stated as Colt tugs the front of Punk's shorts lower his semi-erect penis exposed to the cool Chicago air sends a shiver through him, that is until Colt grasp him firmly. His strokes light and teasing, cause a startled moan to escape Punk's mouth. "Shh we are not to far from the path you need to keep quite or someone will find us." Punk nods about to speak, and tell colt how bad an idea this is when his lips are once again being assaulted by Colt's mouth, this combined with the light stroking sends all common sense out the window. Punk does glance around one last time before lowering himself onto the grass, kneeling in front of Cabana he works on undoing the jeans covering his erection. The moment the fabric is freed Punk reaches inside and tugs Cabana's cock into the open. He licks his lips and glances up to Colt, the man stares down at him lust filled eyes, his hand wrapping into the lush hair on Punk's head. Pulling softly at the strands, encouraging him forward, Punk doesn't resist and his lips make contact with Colt's hand licking at the tip gently, letting the taste of Colt fill his mouth. Colt moans and Punk smirks pulling away.

"Shh you need to be quiet too or I am not going to do this, we can not be caught understand me Cabana." Colt just rolls his eyes and leads Punk's head back to his body. He knows Punk is no innocent flower, but he never expected him to have such a talented mouth. Punk licks him from base to tip over and over, sending shivers up Colt's spine, he wants more but he is willing to let Punk take his time. When Punk's mouth takes the tip into his mouth again he is already on shaky legs, standing becoming a task he must focus on. Punk bobs his head slowly, only taking in about half of Colt's length, but with the constant suction, and the tongue stroking his cock with every bob, makes up the lack of depth.

Punk moans lightly around Cabana's cock, sending the vibrations throughout his penis and balls and with that Colt is done with gentle. Keeping a firm grip on the back of Punk's head he moves his hips forward, sliding his dick deeper into Punk's throat, to his surprise Punk doesn't react or gag, in fact he swears he may see a little smirk from the man, fucker was holding back he thinks as he increases his thrusting, his cock disappearing into those pretty pink lips, over and over again until he feels Punk's nose pressing into his pubes, not once does the man gag, instead deep throating him easily, which is a rather impressive talent. Colt wants to fuck the tight ass, but is already feeling his orgasm approaching, and he thinks it would be a pretty fucking amazing sight to see Punk swallow his load, so he doesn't pull back in fact increases his pace. He doesn't give Punk any warning when he erupts unsure what the man will do, but knows he will never get the sight of Punk willingly swallowing around his cock, green eyes filled with desire, lips stretched, cheeks hollowed, and willingly swallowing all Colt has to offer out of his head.

He steps back slipping from Punk's mouth and lets out a low hiss as the straight edge man licks a drop of cum from his lips, a smile forming on his face. He yanks Punk to his feet slamming his mouth into the smaller mans, his tongue loving the taste of Punk mixed with his own essence. He glances around and shoves Punk over to a tree, spinning him so he is facing the bark, he lowers himself behind his friend. Punk glances over his shoulder down at him, bracing his arms against the tree he spreads his legs and allows Colt's wondering hands to explore his back side. Colt squeezes and grips the flesh of Punk's ass through his shorts and finds it hot but no where near enough. Another glance around and he pulls Punk's shorts down his hips, he can tell Punk is nervous as he also looks around but knows he will be distracted very soon. His hands now touch flesh and he can't help but lean forward and kiss one of those gorgeous globes, sucking at the skin, nipping lightly. His hands trail's down the man's ass crack and rubs gently against the puckered hole.

Colt has no lube on him, and considering the minimal clothing Punk has on he doesn't bother asking Punk if he has any instead he spreads those glorious cheeks and runs his tongue along the crack until his tongue finds the opening. Slowly methodically he licks, adding light pressure wanting to open him up slowly. The slight moans from Punk's mouth tell him he is loving being teased just as much as Colt is enjoying teasing him. Punk rest his forehead on his arm across the tree biting his lip so as not to make too much noise. "Just fucking fuck me fucker." Colt laughs and slaps Punk's ass gently ignoring him, he continues the slow assault to his ass.

His tongue is slowly fucking Punk's opening stretching him, Colt slides a finger inside of Punk, enjoying how the man arches and hisses. He could honestly just stay like this forever watching Punk react to his touches, however his cock is telling him to hurry the hell up. The tightness around his fingers is shocking, he knows Punk is no virgin. "You've done this before?" He can't help but ask and Punk glances back at him rolling his eyes.

"Yes fucker, just not that often, it is usually the other way around." colt can't help but smile, Punk is willing to bottom for him and that is so sexy. Colt forces him self to keep it slow, not wanting to rush or hurt Punk. He slides his finger in and out gently, only adding a second when he feels the muscles fully relaxed, a third has Punk arching again and a delicious whine flowing from his clenched lips. Colt can honestly not wait to get Punk somewhere more private and see how vocal he is in bed. Colt finally stands pulling his fingers from Punks body. He spits on his hand stroking his cock and then lines it up with Punk's body.

"Remember quite Punk, in public here." Punk just nods bracing himself and when Colt's cock breaches his body he fights back the gasp his nails digging into the bark of the tree in front of him. Colt keeps the pace slow until he has Punk fully opened up, his grip on Punk's hip prevent the smaller man from thrusting back. The tight heat around Colt's cock has him fighting to not just slam away. Once he feels some of the pressure release he increases the speed, thrust deep and angled for his lovers prostate. He knows Punk is fighting to stay quite, so the little moans, and whimpers escaping his body show turn Colt on even more. He reaches down and lifts one of Punk's legs forcing the man to balance on one foot but allowing himself to drive in deeper.

Punk presses his head back onto Colt's shoulder so close to release, but wanting to wait until Colt is too, his sweaty hair is brushed back and Colt's mouth finds his neck. "Touch me" He pleads softly "please Colt touch me" Colt's hand slides low and hovers over him teasingly until Punk turns his head and bites at Cabana's neck lightly, then his cock is finally engulfed and firm strokes match the pace Colt is fucking him. Colt suddenly pulls from his body and spins Punk around he lifts Punk his back pressed to the tree, the smaller man wraps his legs around Colt and moans quite loudly as Cabana reenters him. Cabana freezes for a second hearing steps on the trail, grateful when they pass by, he slaps Punk's hip. "Quiet" he hisses and goes back to pounding into Punk, his hand jerking him off as he does. Punk's hand grips his neck and his shoulders slide against the tree, leaving scratches but alls Punk can focus on is the intense need to reach his climax. It comes on him quickly, and as he explodes he can't help but scream, grateful when Colt muffles it with his lips. He feels Colt release into him and a low moan against his mouth, his eyes close and Punk enjoys the fulness, and the feeling of satisfaction.

Colt finally lowers Punk's legs back to the ground and Punk almost tumbles down. His legs feel like rubber and he wonders if they will ever work again, between the running and the intense work out Colt just gave him he feels like jello. Punk leans back against the tree pulling his pants up and watching as cabana adjusts himself. "I guess if you want to track me down when I'm running in the future I won't protest." Colt laughs and kisses Punk lightly, "Why were you tracking me down?"

"Wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner tonight?" I nod at him and roll my eyes that seems like a lame excuse, he could have called and got a response to that. "Great its a date, I'll pick you up at six, oh and the flowers on your table are from me" with that colt disappears back to the trail leaving me against the tree and I blush, he wasn't asking me to dinner, he was asking me out. That seems pretty fucking incredible, and I think my love for this park just increased. Lets face it Colt has always been in my heart, but now he is in my head, hell in my body and I have no plans on getting rid of him anytime soon. I wonder how I am getting home, running seems not to be an option and walking seems difficult so I head to the park entrance on shaky legs calling a cab and smiling brightly at everyone as I pass.


End file.
